Take off top, Push up bottom
by katiekibble
Summary: Sheppard has the day off and has nothing to do, except...slashwarning
1. Boredom

Author's Notes: This is my very first fic so please be nice. )

John was bored as usual. He had the day off, as well as Teyla and Ronon, but they seemed to have escaped to the mainland for a bit of peace and quiet, away from Atlantis.

"Lucky bastards," he thought to himself smiling.

There was only one member of his team left, and of course _he_ would **never** take a day off. It was time to indulge in one of his favourite pastimes: annoying Rodney.

He made his way towards the science labs, knowing full well that Rodney would not want to be disturbed. That was his way, but annoying Rodney, was John's way.


	2. Close

He was close, too close for Rodney's comfort.

"Look, if you don't stop now, someone might notice us!" he protested to Sheppard's eyes, all he could see of him.

"But you liked it when I was this close last night," Sheppard whispered teasingly into his ear. "You liked it when I was closer. You liked it when I was…"

Fortunately, Rodney was saved from hearing exactly what it was that he liked by Zelenka's appearance from around the corner.

"Uh Rodney, I wanted to look over these readings," Zelenka said, whilst tapping a computer pad. "Oh, good morning Colonel," he added, after looking up and noticing Sheppard.

Sheppard quickly lept off the desk, away from Rodney, and tripped over a pile of papers on the floor.

Rodney couldn't help sniggering.


	3. Dominant

Zelenka looked at the Colonel, then to Rodney, and then back to John. Both looked at him with concerned faces. Rodney was the first to speak.

"I umm…" Rodney coughed before continuing. "I...I'll look at those later. I'm a little busy with this." He indicated towards the computer screen, but flicked a glance at John that wasn't hard to notice.

Zelenka realised what was going on between the two men, but didn't honestly want to know. He looked at Rodney who was desperately trying to act normal, but failing miserably. He sent him a message with his eyes of what he had just discovered, which made Rodney's eyes go wide.

John, however, had a mischievous glimmer in _his_ eyes.

Zelenka walked away, wondering who the dominant lover was.

"John," he thought, watching him once again lean into Rodney, "**Definitely** John."


	4. This City

John whispered sweet nothings into his ear, and though Rodney loved every second spent in John's company, their encounter with Zelenka had him worried.

"I don't care how bored you are! I've got very important work to do, which is vital to the well-being of this city that we call, Atlantis."

John sat back on the desk, rejected. "I'm sure she can do without you for just _5 minutes_."

Rodney glared at him, "I'm not _that_ easy you know. And she can't survive without me. Not with him, "he pointed to Zelenka, who kept glancing at them, "Around the screw things up."

"You've got to give him more credit," John sighed.

Rodney paused the computer game he was playing.

"Three things: 1, no I don't. 2, this city comes before my pleasure. And 3," he grimaced, "I'm still sore after last night."


	5. Glue

'Rodney, he…he rejected me!'

John honestly thought that Rodney had a legitimate reason to ignore him. The truth was, Rodney loved to see him squirm and had hopes that, in saying no, John would raise his offer. He was right.

John now had to think of something so fantastically brilliant that Rodney would stop what ever crap he was doing, to be with him. It was then that he spotted the old-fashioned, child's glue stick. He read the writing. and his eyes lit up.

"Come on Rodney," he growled in his soft, sexy way, grabbing the front of Rodney's shirt and pulling him out of the room. He had the glue grasped firmly in one hand, and this time, Rodney's were the eyes to light up.


	6. Kissing

Author's Notes: OK, so I know this was a little short, but I thought the story would be best like this. I would not have been able to write it so easily, had it been one continuous thing.

He led Rodney to his bedroom, holding him by his left hand, the glue stick still firmly in his right. The door opened with no hand waving required and John quickly threw the glue to one side. He pushed Rodney onto the bed, and had that mischievous glint in his eyes that Rodney loved.

He lent down and started to kiss Rodney, only stopping for brief sentences.

"I found your glue today."

Rodney didn't know what he was talking about.

"I read the _instructions_."

Now he did.

"'Take off top'." John paused the kissing to push Rodney's shirt over his head. "'And push up bottom'." He slipped his hands underneath and grabbed Rodney's ass.

Whilst John deepened the kiss, Rodney was glad that he had left the glue on his desk earlier that day. His plan had worked.

/end


End file.
